From Oslo With Love
by Yoriko Rasha
Summary: Lukas tidak peduli, sekalipun Natalia pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan kakaknya. Ia tetap mengirimkan gadis itu kartu pos tanda cinta dari Oslo./ NorBela fluff, slight RusBel and mention Rusfem!Nes./ AU.


**A/N: **Saya RusBel dan NetherNesia shipper tidak diragukan lagi, tapi ngga ada salahnya sesekali bikin crack. NorBela adalah crack yang bisa saya terima, karena Lukas ganteng banget tolong DX. Okelah, karena kali ini saya bikin fic crack NorBela, maka akan saya akan crack juga RusNes. Untuk **the flying sparks**, sorry kalo pendek tapi semoga tetap menghibur :3.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himaruya, _no material profit gained_. Cover bukan milikku.

**Warning: **Bukan personifikasi negara, AU, OOC, _maybe rush__._

**Pairing: NorBela (Lukas Bondevik - Natalia Arlovskaya) **slight RusBel (Ivan Braginsky - Natalia Arlovskaya) &amp; RusNes (Ivan Braginsky - Kirana Kusnapaharani).

**Summary: **Lukas tidak peduli, sekalipun Natalia pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan kakaknya. Ia tetap mengirimkan gadis itu kartu pos tanda cinta dari Oslo.

* * *

**From Oslo With Love**

**.**

**.**

_NorBela fanfiction by Yoriko_

* * *

Lukas pertama kali melihat Natalia adalah saat pemuda itu datang ke Moskow untuk urusan bisnis. Pekerjaannya yang berkecimpung di bidang _resort_ membuatnya perlu sering melawat ke luar negeri, untuk sekedar promosi tempat maupun rencana kerjasama. Ivan Braginsky adalah salah satu _partner_ bisnisnya. Awalnya Lukas hanya sekedar tahu gadis itu tak pernah lepas mendampingi Ivan di kala _meeting_ berlangsung, sehingga pemuda berdasi merah itu mengira Natalia tak lebih dari sekretaris pribadi Ivan. Namun, rupanya gadis itu tak pernah lepas dari Ivan di kala _meeting_ selesai dan selalu berada di dekat pemuda pemilik senyum manis itu.

"_Perkenalkan, Natalia Arlovskaya. Adikku, da."_

Adalah kalimat yang akhirnya menjadi penjelas.

Lukas sebetulnya tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang, berbanding lurus dengan tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mencampuri urusannya. Apalagi untuk kemudian menjadi orang yang secara frontal mencari tahu tentang sesuatu yang berkenaan dengan hal pribadi orang lain. Namun, pandangan matanya menangkap ada yang sedikit tidak beres dengan _partner_ kerjanya—dan juga gadis yang katanya adalah adiknya itu. Masalahnya kedua orang bersuku bangsa Slavia itu kadang terlihat seperti sepasang... kekasih?

Bukan tanpa alasan atau analisis tanpa dasar mengapa Lukas berpikir demikian. Suatu waktu, pemuda Norwegia itu pernah melihat keduanya bergandengan tangan saat keluar dari ruang _meeting_. Yah, mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika kakak beradik berpegangan tangan, namun akan terlihat salah jika kemudian bibir keduanya saling memagut satu sama lain kala pintu _lift_ menutup—dan membuat pandangan Lukas sepenuhnya hilang atas mereka.

Natalia memang cantik, sangat (bahkan menurut Lukas yang biasanya cuek dan tak terlalu memerhatikan penampilan wanita). Namun, kecantikan Natalia memang beda, ia memiliki sorot mata dingin dan aura beku yang seolah mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa ia bukan gadis yang dapat sembarangan didekati atau 'kau akan mati'. Mungkin kecantikannyalah yang membuat sang kakak lambat laun tertarik juga, meskipun pasti ada hal lain selain itu. Tapi kembali, Lukas tidak terlalu peduli, ini benua Eropa, dimana segala macam penyimpangan cinta dapat terjadi.

* * *

Ini adalah kali kedua Lukas mengunjungi ibukota Rusia dalam tiga bulan terakhir.

Siang tadi, mereka baru saja bertemu untuk membicarakan proyek tersebut. Tidak ada yang berbeda sebetulnya dengan Ivan, Lukas, maupun tempat keduanya melakukan _meeting—_semuanya masih sama dengan beberapa bulan lalu. Hanya saja, kali ini Lukas tidak mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang platina yang biasa terlihat mendampingi Ivan. Merasa tidak memiliki alasan kuat untuk bertanya memastikan mengapa Natalia tidak turut serta, pun karena pemuda beriris ungu _partner_-nya itu tidak menyinggung soal ke-alpa-an adiknya, pada akhirnya Lukas Bondevik memilih diam dan berpura-pura tidak peduli (meskipun, di sisi lain ia berharap melihat gadis itu lagi). _Mungkin sedang sakit_, pikirnya.

.

.

Pemuda bermata biru safir itu menatap layar Macbook-nya. Jemarinya lancar menari di atas _keyboard_. Beberapa laporan harus diselesaikan malam ini sebelum mengirimkannya lewat _e-mail_ ke kantor pusat di Oslo. Sejenak, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kamar hotel tempatnya menginap—petang menjelang, seminggu lagi untuknya dapat meninggalkan Moskow. Perkembangan prospek kerjasama dengan perusahaan milik Ivan Braginsky, sepertinya akan membuahkan hasil positif.

Lukas bermaksud kembali meneruskan laporan, ketika ia mendengar suara bel kamarnya menginap berbunyi. Segera berjalan menuju pintu dan ia mendapati tamu tak terduga, datang ke kamarnya malam ini. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang platina.

"Nona Arlovskaya?" ekspresi terkejut Lukas tergambar dari kalimatnya. Namun, hanya ditanggapi biasa oleh si gadis.

Natalia menyerahkan map kertas berwarna cokelat yang dipegangnya. "Kurasa, ketika _meeting_ tadi, Ivan lupa tidak menyerahkannya padamu. Di situ berisi brosur terbaru _resort_ perusahaan kami yang baru cetak minggu lalu," ucap gadis itu dengan bahasa Inggris fasih.

"Terimakasih, telah mengantarnya. Aku sempat mengira kau sakit sehingga tidak ikut _meeting_ tadi siang."

"Aku sudah bukan sekretaris pribadinya lagi dan juga bukan kekasihnya lagi, jadi aku tak perlu ikut," katanya dengan intonasi dingin namun terdengar agak rapuh kali ini, "Ivan bisa menangani semuanya sendiri."

Rupanya kalimat itu mampu menjawab dua pertanyaan sekaligus yang sempat hinggap di benak Lukas. Pertama, asumsi keduanya yang terlihat lebih seperti sepasang kekasih yang ternyata benar. Kedua, tentang mengapa gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya tidak terlihat mendampingi Ivan saat _meeting_ tadi.

Tidak ada percakapan lain yang bergulir setelahnya. Natalia masih cukup bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bercerita lepas kepada orang asing tentang yang sesungguhnya terjadi antara ia dan Ivan, pun Lukas yang masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Gadis itu segera undur diri, setelah memastikan map yang dibawanya telah berada di tangan _partner_ kakaknya itu.

Malam itu, ada sebuah perasaan lega dalam diri Lukas.

* * *

Paginya, Lukas duduk di lobi hotel, mencari _spot_ yang nyaman untuk sekedar berganti suasana dari kamarnya. Tangannya membawa Macbook dan sebuah map pemberian Natalia tadi malam, dibukanya kembali brosur itu. Sebagian ditulis menggunakan huruf sirilik unik yang tak dapat dibacanya, sebagian lagi ditulis menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang dapat ia mengerti.

Pemuda berumur duapuluh empat tahun itu bermaksud membuka laptopnya lalu menyambungkan dengan _wifi_, ketika mata biru safirnya fokus pada kepala bersurai pirang platina dengan hiasan pita. Ternyata Natalia, tak jauh berada darinya—hanya dipisahkan oleh tiga buah meja bulat. Si gadis Slavia itu rupanya sedang membaca koran terbaru pagi ini.

Mengikuti intuisi hatinya, Lukas lantas meraih laptopnya dan beranjak—menarik kursi di sebelah Natalia, lalu duduk begitu saja satu meja dengan gadis itu, seakan tanpa dosa. Merasa ada yang duduk di meja yang sama—padahal masih banyak meja yang kosong, Natalia lantas meletakkan korannya dan menatap Lukas dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Kau belum mencuci muka, ya? Tuan Bondevik. Kurasa kau harus membuka matamu dan melihat bahwa masih banyak meja yang kosong, dibanding harus semeja denganku," ucap Natalia sarkas—dengan bahasa yang dapat dimengerti oleh dua orang berbeda negara itu.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya, jika dua orang yang telah saling mengenal untuk dapat duduk satu meja," jawab Lukas juga dengan bahasa Inggris fasih, "hari ini, aku dan Tuan Braginsky tidak ada _meeting. _Jadi, apa yang membuatmu pagi-pagi sudah datang ke hotel?"

Terlihat terkejut dan segera mendesis menggunakan bahasa Rusia—yang Lukas duga adalah umpatan. Sebelum akhirnya si gadis meletakkan korannya dan berkata dengan bahasa Inggris, "Sial. Aku lupa tidak me-_reset_ jadwalku."

"Rupanya, masih ingin ikut _meeting_, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya harus memastikan kakak angkatku benar-benar telah bisa menangani semuanya sendiri. Tanpa bantuanku, hingga tak perlu ada lagi berkas tertinggal seperti brosur kemarin."

Mata Lukas sedikit memicing, setelah mendengar kata 'kakak angkat' yang barusan terlontar dari mulut Natalia. Satu fakta baru yang kemudian ia ketahui, rupanya mereka bukan saudara kandung. Namun, tetap masih terlalu dini jika Lukas bertanya lebih jauh soal itu. Sehingga, Lukas hanya bisa merespon, "Kukira kalian benar-benar bersaudara."

"Ck, sial. Seharusnya aku tidak kelepasan bicara tadi. Tapi, ya. Meski sebagai kekasih hubungan kami telah berakhir, secara yuridis aku tetap adik angkatnya."

* * *

Bermula dari pertemuan di lobi hotel pagi itu, keduanya kerap bertemu di tempat yang sama hari-hari berikutnya. Termasuk, salah satu hari dimana Natalia gunakan untuk menemani Lukas berkeliling Moskow—mencari oleh-oleh untuk adiknya yang tengah berada di Eslandia.

Dari perbincangan basa-basi yang bergulir, Lukas akhirnya tahu bahwa antara dirinya dan gadis duapuluh satu tahun itu memiliki kesamaan: kompleksitas kasih sayang berlebih terhadap saudara laki-laki mereka. Namun, tentu saja Natalia lebih parah.

"Kau bahkan memacarinya dan aku pernah melihat kalian berciuman di _lift_."

"Ck, itu dulu. Setidaknya, aku tahu diri bahwa aku tidak bisa terus menyusahkan orang yang membantu hidupku," kata si gadis.

Natalia mendongak ke atas, menatap langit musim gugur kota Moskow yang mulai membeku. "Setidaknya, aku tahu diri ketika melihat Ivan tertarik dengan gadis rekan bisnisnya yang berasal dari negara bagian bumi selatan itu."

Lukas terdiam, ia membiarkan gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya ini menuturkan sendiri apa yang terjadi.

"_Resort_ kami berencana membangun _villa_ di Bali—Indonesia. Sebulan lalu, Ivan ke sana untuk meninjau lokasi dan saat itulah ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kirana."

Menit berikutnya, si pemuda berjepit salib Nordik itu mendengar celotehan-celotehan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Natalia—tentang pertama kali Ivan mengadopsinya pasca kedua orang tua Natalia meninggal karena kecelakaan, tentang keduanya yang mulai berpacaran empat bulan lalu, tentang keinginan terdalam Ivan untuk menetap di negara beriklim hangat suatu saat kelak, tentang mereka yang mengakhiri semuanya dengan baik-baik, dan juga tentang bentuk kasih sayang yang sebenarnya.

Natalia mengerti bahwa rasa cintanya pada Ivan tidak harus diwujudkan dengan memiliki. Pemuda itu sangat baik padanya, berada di sisinya sebagai adik saja sudah merupakan kebahagiaan, lagipula Ivan juga berhak meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Dan lagi, Lukas Bondevik kembali dihinggapi perasaan lega setelah mendengarnya.

* * *

Bagi Lukas dan Natalia, kemarin adalah sepekan yang berkesan. Berkesan bagi Lukas, karena ia akhirnya dapat mengenal lebih jauh gadis yang semula terlihat tidak bersahabat itu. Natalia ternyata tidak sedingin yang dikiranya. Gadis itu malah bersedia cerita banyak hal tanpa diminta, pun kesediaannya ketika seharian menemani pemuda itu mencari suvenir matryoshka untuk sang adik.

Bagi Natalia, ia rupanya menemukan rekan yang dapat menghargai pendapatnya, yang cukup tahu diri kapan harus berkomentar dan kapan harus diam. Natalia tidak terlalu suka bertemu dengan banyak orang dan Lukas rupanya bukan orang yang akan membawanya ke kumpulan orang-orang gaduh yang dapat membuat gadis itu berdecak sebal.

Minggu lalu, pemuda itu telah kembali ke negaranya. Menyisakan sepi yang diam-diam dirasakan Natalia, meskipun mereka sudah bertukar _e-mail _dan sesekali bersapa. Namun, mengingat Lukas dan kakaknya memiliki kerjasama. Dapat dipastikan suatu waktu pemuda itu akan kembali mengunjungi Moskow—mengunjunginya.

* * *

Mata biru keunguan Natalia menatap sesuatu yang dipegang tangan kanannya. Kartu pos dengan pemandangan _the seven sister waterfall. _Pengirimnya? Tentu pemuda Nordik yang telah dikenalnya itu. Tak ada ucapan apapun di bagian pesan, kecuali keterangan bahwa _the seven sister waterfall_ dinamakan sesuai legenda tujuh gadis bersaudara yang berdansa menggoda satu pria yang berdiri di seberang tebing lainnya.

Satu kartu pos, disimpan gadis itu.

.

.

Dua minggu berikutnya ketika Ivan berkata, "Cek kotak surat, _da_. Sepertinya tadi aku melihat kiriman kartu pos dari Tuan Bondevik untukmu."

Dan langsung membuat Natalia beranjak cepat dari kursi rumah mereka.

Kali ini, kartu pos bergambar gereja Nidarosdomen. Meski, awalnya Natalia berpikir katedral St. Basilus Moskow yang atapnya berwarna-warni itu lebih menarik, namun ia tidak menampik ada unsur estetika tersendiri yang dimiliki gereja beratap hijau itu. Terlebih setelah ia membaca keterangan yang terdapat di bagian pesan bahwa gereja Nidarosdomen merupakan katedral terbesar di tanah Skandinavia.

Dua kartu pos, telah disimpan Natalia.

.

.

Kartu pos dengan potret sebuah lokasi bernama Lurøy, nampaknya merupakan kartu pos ketiga yang dikirimkan Lukas untuk Natalia. Sebuah potret yang menampilkan sebuah pantai yang berada tepat menghadap bagian selatan dari lingkaran Arktik serta terletak sebelah barat gunung Saltfjellet. Di badan pesan, pemuda Norwegia itu menulis. _"Kau bisa melihat banyak burung puffin di sini."_

Dua minggu setelahnya, kartu pos keempat yang menjadi koleksi Natalia adalah kartu pos dengan pemandangan Trollstigen. Sebuah situs yang paling banyak dikunjungi di Norwegia, berupa jalan yang mengitari pegunungan dimana seseorang dapat menemukan patung troll yang ada di beberapa lengkungan.

Musim dingin telah tiba, ketika Ivan bersiap pergi ke Indonesia untuk mengecek perkembangan _villa_ yang mulai dibangun di Ubud, Bali. Pemuda duapuluh lima tahun itu berujar untuk sekalian berlibur merayakan tahun baru di negara tropis itu nantinya—ditemani Kirana, tentu. Ivan sempat mengajak Natalia untuk turut serta, namun secara halus gadis itu menolaknya dengan dalih sudah memiliki rencana lain, meskipun sebenarnya Natalia masih belum tahu bagaimana ia akan menghabiskan malam tahun baru, terlebih sendirian di rumah.

* * *

Menunggu kedatangan kartu pos dari Oslo sepertinya sudah kegiatan rutin yang dilakukan Natalia tiap dua minggu sekali. Dan beruntung Lukas selalu mengirimnya tepat waktu, sehingga gadis itu tak perlu capek-capek merutuk. Seperti hari ini, ketika pengantar pos baru saja meletakkan sesuatu di kotak surat depan rumahnya. Natalia tahu bahwa yang ditunggunya telah tiba, segera ia pun mengambilnya.

Kartu pos kelima yang diterimanya dari Lukas Bondevik adalah kartu pos dengan gambar sebuah musium ski tertua di dunia—Holmenkollen Ski Jump. Gadis itu ingat, musim dingin telah tiba. Bermain ski dengan pemuda Norwegia itu tentu bukan ide buruk, eh?

Tepat ketika ia menemukan sebuah pesan yang menyertai kartu pos itu.

"_Datanglah ke Norwegia, sudah kusiapkan resort gratis untukmu. Aku akan menemanimu, rayakanlah tahun barumu di sini."_

Sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat manik biru keunguan Natalia terlihat berbinar cerah. Ia akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi dan ia tidak akan sendirian menghabiskan malam tahun baru. Maka, Natalia mantap untuk segera menyiapkan keberangkatannya ke Norwegia minggu ini juga.

.

.

Tak ada yang lebih menghangatkan hati gadis berpita itu, seketika ia tiba di bandara Gardermoen—di tengah dinginnya kota Oslo—selain melihat pemuda berjepit salib Nordik itu benar-benar menjemputnya. Lengkungan tipis yang terarah ke atas tercetak di wajah Lukas, menyambut kedatangan tamu istimewanya. Mengeratkan mantel, pemuda itu lantas berjalan mendekati si gadis Slavia yang telah cukup baik dikenalnya itu.

"Selamat datang, Natalia."

Gadis berambut panjang itu mendekat. "Ya, aku datang, Lukas."

Bahkan, keduanya sudah tidak menggunakan nama belakang mereka untuk memanggil satu sama lain lagi. Pertanda telah cukup membuka diri dengan membolehkan memanggil nama depan masing-masing. Ah, apalah artinya jika tetap memanggil nama belakang jika mereka akan menikmati waktu bersama dalam waktu dekat, bukan?

Yang jelas, bagi Lukas dan Natalia, liburan akhir tahun kali ini akan sangat jauh berkesan dibanding yang pernah mereka miliki sebelum-sebelumnya. Keduanya mulai merasakan perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang perlahan tumbuh di antara mereka. Ya, perlahan cinta telah tumbuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[fin]**

* * *

**A/N:** A... ga tau harus ngomong apa, saya sempet bingung mau suka RusBel atau NorBela, tapi saya suka pair itu dua-duanya~ XD RusBel untuk semi-canonnya, NorBela untuk crack-nya. Selain Ivan dan Lukas sepertinya saya sulit untuk menemukan pasangan yang cocok untuk Natalia.

Tapi, sedih juga kalo saya buat _triangle love_ RusBelNor, jadi saya buat di sini Ivan akhirnya jadi kakak yang baik untuk Natalia dan dia mendapat cinta yang lain dari Kirana. Serta Natalia, yang kemudian menyadari bahwa cintanya pada Ivan tak lebih dari sekedar kekaguman dan rasa terimakasih karena pemuda itu telah mengadopsinya, membuat Natalia akhirnya membuka hati untuk pemuda lain—Lukas di sini. Dan Lukas sendiri, kupikir bukan tipe yang langsung gamblang menyatakan cinta, tipe pemuda yang menunjukkannya secara tersirat baru kemudian pernyataan langsung :).

Okelah, terimakasih telah membaca, review, ya~


End file.
